Leave It All Behind
by Edwardsluver4ever
Summary: After getting changed by Carlisle and meeting Edward,Rysalyn thinks her life and family is perfect.  Until the Cullens move to Forks and Edward can't keep his eyes off a certain brunette.Will she watch her marriage crumble or will she leave it all behind?
1. Knock, Knock

Preface

How could I have let myself fall into this trap? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Every time I trust someone, I always get burned. But he cast his spell on me and made me feel like I could trust again, like I could love again. I think I knew it would crash and burn, but I had hoped so badly that it wouldn't, that my heart wouldn't get stomped on again. All my hopes and dreams were shattered, and all the king's horses and the king's men could not even get close to putting them back together again. Even if I were stupid enough to let another in, they wouldn't be able to put my hopes back together. But maybe they didn't have to be put back together. If the right one for me came along, maybe, just maybe, I could make new ones.

Rysalyn POV

_Columbus, Ohio 1921_

I came up to the door of my home and had to force myself to knock. When I finally did, _he_ answered and he did not look happy. I knew I had waited too long. It was already dark out but I did not care because today I skipped school with Logan and hung out at his house. His father was at work and his mother was dead, so we had the whole house to do as we pleased.

And we took _full_ advantage of that.

It was the greatest day of my life. I was practically floating. We had been (not-so-secretly) secretly dating, but today was the day that we finally shared ourselves with each other. Ever since we met at the park when we were five, we had been inseparable. Our mothers were best friends along with my step-aunt Esme. And my stepfather and his father worked together. We knew we were going to be together forever, but today we made it official. I was his and he was mine, as simple as that. Just being able to see him was enough to get me through the torture that Andrew was going to inflict on me.

As if on cue, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in the house, almost making me drop my books. I almost growled at him.

"Watch it, "You could probably hear the venom dripping from my words. I felt a sharp pain on my face. I know I should not defy Andrew, but for some reason I do. It goes against everything in me not to talk back. I tried to ignore it, but I cannot rest until I have defended myself. And when I give in, I am punished. Severely.

"What did I tell you about talkin' back to me, huh? Dontcha listen when yer told to SHUT UP!" Now he was yelling. And of course, me being be me, I had to yell back.

"AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME, YOU IDIOT!" I sighed mentally. This was going to get bad, very fast.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHY DON'TYOU JUST LEAVE LIKE YOUR WHORE OF A MOTHER DID!"

He struck a nerve there. But since he wants me gone, I'll leave. I turned around and started to yank the door open but I felt him grab my shoulder hard and pull me back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" His voice lowered, probably because the door was open and he was afraid of getting caught. _Coward._

"I'm leaving like you told me to," I said in an equally lowered voice. I know I should yell and scream and runaway but I'm not going to back down. I will stand strong or I'll just wait until he finally kills me. But under no circumstances will I_ ever _back down, I'll keep my promise to my mother. I don't know why I even try, though. She left me to rot with this fool when I was 15 and the only thing she left was a stupid note that said, "_Stay strong and I love you, no matter what._" I guess caring for the daughter you got out of rape for 15 years was a little too much for her to handle. Whatever, I don't care.

I was shook out of my thoughts by Andrew shaking me. I guess it was time for my punishment. Oh well.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled at me slowly as if I was deaf. I might as well have been because I wasn't listening to him nor do I ever for that matter. "I SAID GO UPSTAIRS!" He was still yelling at me slowly as if I were an idiot.

"Shut up, I can hear you, idiot," I groaned mentally. Why don't I start digging my grave now?

However, he didn't hit me as I expected him to. He didn't even yell or scream. He just looked at me with a look that I could not quite place, a sick twist between hate and compassion. Two things that definitely do not go together. "Go upstairs," His voice was deadly calm. And to tell you the truth, it rather scared me.

I gave him one more hate filled look and went upstairs. I walked up the spiral staircase slowly, gently trailing my fingers on the marble staircase railing. The only thing this man was good for was his income. He was a well know lawyer and I liked to live a good life. Well as good as being abused everyday by a legitimate idiot can get. I guess you get paid a lot for that sort of stuff, I don't know. I usually do not pay attention in class. Why should I? Not like I am ever going to do anything with myself. I sigh as I reach the top of the staircase and head to my room.

My room. My solitude. My World.

And it really was. It had everything I would ever need, except small things like food and water. However, the most important thing that it held was my guitar. That thing was my life. When I was little, I would always look up to those people on the street who played guitar and collected money in their little hats. It looked like something I could do. I envied them. They had what I wanted. All they had to do was sit there and play. They were in total bliss without even having to move. Just the thought of being like them brought me comfort.

The first thing I did when I got into my room was drop my stuff on the floor and collapse on the bed. Not because I was tired. Oh, no I am almost never tired, not even after my late night fights with Andrew. I was just lazy. I do not like work or effort. I guess you can say I am pampered in a sick sort of way. Andrew gives me everything I want and I let him bag on me all day.

It sounded like a fair trade to me.

On the other hand, it might not be. I don't know anyone else in my situation and even if I did, I probably wouldn't do anything about it. Too much work.

I close my eyes to take a nap and I'm almost asleep when I hear banging on my door. What does this fool want now? I sit up in my bed slowly as he opens the door. I regard him with the usual hate filled glare.

"You know, you should try knocking. I could have been naked."

He smiled a twisted, almost maniacal smile, and said, "That would have been fine."

Now I am confused. I look at him with confusion, and of course hate, you can't forget the hate, and say, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head as if reprimanding a child. His voice is gentle yet there is still a cruel edge to it, "No no no. Watch your language, Rysalyn, we are going to remember this moment and we want it to be pleasant don't we?" He starts coming closer and normal person's instinct would be to back up. Notice I said normal person, which I am obviously not. So I stay frozen, not out of fear more out of curiosity if nothing else.

"I thought about punishing you but I think you're old enough for a reward, don't you?" He edges closer to the bed.

I think I already knew what was going to happen but my lazy brain was too slow to tell me on time so I was still genuinely confused.

"We're going to have fun tonight," His smile turns even more twisted than before if that is possible.

He starts to unbutton his shirt and it finally hits me.

_No._

This cannot be happening. He can't do this. I know the dude is a creep but he isn't this bad, is he?

My thoughts were interrupted by him pushing me down on the bed.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" Stupid question to ask.

He was almost done with his shirt." I'm rewarding you, of course, "He said it as if it was the most obvious thing. It sickened me.

As he finished unbuttoning his shirt, he looked at me and said, "Your turn."

I knew I had to do something. Maybe if I talked to him, he would see sense.

"You don't want to do this. This is not something you would do. You're better than this, "It hurt me to say the words that were total untruths. I knew he was quite capable and he could pull this off without remorse. I didn't expect him to believe me when I could not even believe myself but hey, it was worth a try, right?

He fell on the bed next to me, shirtless.

It seemed that he was not going to reply to my useless attempts because he was pulling at my shirt, trying to unbutton it. I cannot let this happen.

But he was already on top off me and all I had were two options.

One, just black out and lay there, hoping I won't remember or two, try to fight him off, even if it's in vain because I swear I will not go down without a fight.

I like option two a whole lot. He was not going to degrade me after I had just had the time of my life. He was not going to be inside me because only one person belonged there and that was Logan Atwood. Not Andrew Shitface Evenson.

Shitface was still trying to unbutton my shirt so I took his distraction as my cue to sucker punch him right in the jaw. And I'm sure it did a lot of damage because I don't punch like a girl, I can tell you that much.

He held his jaw in his hand but I could still see the fast approaching bruise. Ha, I hope I broke it.

"I said we were going to have fun, tonight," His voice was strained but it was audible so don't think his jaw broke, "Hitting is not fun. It is a bad thing to do. A sin."

I was outraged. He had the nerve to tell me hitting people was a sin. That set me off.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYINGTO TELL YOU FOR THE PAST 2 YEARS, YOU BASTARD! NOW GET OFF OF MEBEFORE I REALLY BREAK YOUR JAW!"

And that's when everything went black.

When I finally woke up, everything was dark. I looked out the window next to my bed and saw that it was barely morning. The sun was just beginning to rise. I tried to sit up but laid back down when I felt a pain so sharp, as if knives were cutting me. I tried to remember what happened last night and why I was hurting so bad but I could not remember anything. I knew it had something to do with Andrew but even when he was drunk, he never hurts me this bad. I looked down to see how bad the bruises were. Andy almost passed out by the sight.

I was naked. I was bruised. I was bloody all over. What happened to me?


	2. Breaking The Habit

_Hey i'm back. So i forgot to do this last chapter so i'll do it know. I don't own Twilight, Breaking The Habit is owned by Linkin Park and whatever else looks familiar isn't mine either. Happy? _

* * *

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

After I took a shower and got dressed I paced, or maybe limped, in the kitchen. I was trying to make a list of everything I did yesterday, but my memory came up blank. _How could I forget what I did for half a day? _Okay, let's try this again.

First, I woke up, of course, and got ready for school. Or at least that's what Andrew thought. Now that I think of it, where is that dumb shit, anyway? He had better get home so I can beat his ass 'cause he caused some serious damage to memory.

Anyway I got ready to go to Logan's house. Then I went downstairs to get some food and argue with Andrew. After I ate, I argued with Andrew some more and walked to school where Logan met me and took me to his house. We had a little fun. Okay, that's an understatement; we had a lot of fun. The memory brought a smile to my face, but I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I have more pressing things to figure right now. After I left Logan's house, I walked home. Logan wanted to come with me but I wouldn't let him. I _can _take care of myself. And that's what I told him, which he didn't take too kindly. But hey, he needs to get the stick out of his ass.

So, I got home late and that's when it starts to get a little fuzzy around the edges. I know I got into a huge fight with Andrew but I couldn't remember what it was about or what happened next.

Frustrated at my own incompetency, I decided to sit down because even though the pain in the lower half of my body had subsided, it still hurt like hell. I know I shouldn't have been walking in the first place, in fear of breaking something or injuring something even more, but I'm good with pain. I have to be since I live with Andrew.

_Why can't I remember? _I scolded myself mentally. _People don't just wake up naked and bloody unless-_

_Oh._

_Oooooh._

_OH!_

I was dumbfounded. Why did it take me so long to figure it out? That son of a bitch. He raped me!

"HE RAPED ME!" I screamed out loud. I don't care if the neighbors heard me. Let them hear. Then they could go and find that coward. _Rape and run. _I banged on the kitchen table so hard I think I broke it. I was so full of rage that I didn't feel the pain.

What I did feel, was something I hadn't felt in years. I couldn't push it away and that made me feel uneasy. I wasn't used to feeling things other than revulsion for Andrew, monotony for school, and most important, affection for Logan. What I felt wasn't shock, it felt like I was sinking, like there was no hope to get back up. _Maybe it was _Depression_?_ I sunk in my chair, the despair already overtaking me. I hadn't felt this despondent since, since my mother left.

The memory brought on a whole new wave of depression. I tried to shake myself out of it, but that just seemed to sink me in deeper. _Ugh. Why am I feeling so down? This isn't normal for me. I don't deal with emotions. I just don't. Too much vulnerability. But now I feel like I could cry an ocean of tears. And that was unsettling._

The last time I cried was three years ago and I'm not sure if I still remember how.

I got up from the kitchen table and went upstairs. I didn't know where I was going, just that I was going somewhere. I stopped in front of a door that I hadn't gone through for years. It was my mother's extra closet. I ran my finger along the long door knob. Its cold edge brought back memories of times when Mother and I would come in to try on her hats and scarves when Andrew went to work. WE spent so much time in here it was practically our second bedroom. Sometimes we would fall asleep, only to have Andrew find us and gently wake us up to take us to our rooms. That was back when Andrew acted as a loving human, not a rape and run coward that abused people. I opened the door and was assaulted by my mother's scent. Fresh soap and springtime flowers.

I walked in caution, as if not to upset anything. The room looked just the way it had three years ago. Every scarf and hat was on its hook. Every piece of clothing was on a hanger. All of her jewelry was in their cases. All the pictures were hanging on the wall. There was only one thing missing.

Mother.

And then I saw it, the black and white feather boa that was mother's favorite. She didn't have many and this one was extremely long and adorned with diamonds. She had promised to give it to me one day. That day will never come. It was all too much. I sank to my knees and cried. Not your all out sobbing crying, that would be too much. I just sat there as the silent tears ran down my cheeks. I just sat there, for hours. The only indication of time passing was the darkening in the room due to the window. I think I fell asleep in there because when I woke up the next morning, I was still in the room. I wouldn't have woken up, if I hadn't felt the painful gnawing in my stomach telling me I was hungry. I realized I hadn't eaten yesterday and that was very unusual since I eat almost the whole daylong. I walked downstairs while I cradled my arm which I am sure that I broke. I made myself a sandwich and went back upstairs, to sit and cry in the closet.

And that's how it went for days. I stayed in there, only moving to get food or go to the bathroom. I feel asleep with tears in my eyes and the feather boa in my hands.

It had been the sixth day living I the closet. Andrew still wasn't back. I realized I hadn't bathed since the unpleasant incident and I must have looked a sight. I got up and slightly limped to my room but when I got to the door, I couldn't move. My hand wouldn't connect to the metal doorknob. I guess it was too early for me to go in, with it being the place of my disgrace. I hope it doesn't last long; I have important stuff in there.

I limped back to the closet. _So I can't wear my clothes. No way in hell will I wear Andrew's clothes. So that leaves one option. _But I didn't know if I could do it. Is it okay to wear your estranged mother's clothes? It sounded morally unethical, but then again I was never known for my ethicality.

I searched for something decent to wear, as mother was always the one for ostentation. I finally found a light chemise and a knee length skirt. I set it down on one of the tables. I found a towel and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. While I was waiting for the water to warm up, I stripped and let my clothes fall on the floor. When the water was warm enough, I stepped in and just let it fall on me. I liked the sound the water made as it splashed against my skin. It reminded me of rain, my favorite weather. After I had washed myself with the liquid soap, I got out. I was just starting to dry myself with the towel when I heard a banging on the door.

Who is bothering me now? It's a Sunday, people should be home from church, not trying to break down my door. I went downstairs to answer the door, still in my towel. _That'll teach them to bother me again. _I smirked, whoever it was had a surprise coming.

The person was still banging on the door. "I'M COMING!" _Bastard._

When I yanked open the door, I was standing face-to-face with Logan. Or more like face-to-neck. I was tall, but he was taller.

His face was angry but when he saw me, it turned to relief. But when he really saw me, in all my dripping wet and towel sheathed body glory, his mouth dropped with an audible pop and his eyes went wider than saucers.

I turned around and walked back into the house, leaving him at the door.

"Close the door, will ya? I don't need people seeing me half-naked. It's not the time for controversy." My voice sounded so different in my ears, maybe due to the fact that I hadn't spoken in six days. But something else was there. It sounded a little flat, maybe even empty.

Logan had finally come in and closed the door. "Why are you prancing around your house half naked? And why haven't you been at school? You know, you missed an exam, the one that we spent weeks studying for." As he rambled about non-important issues, I was thinking of a way to make him leave. I didn't want him to be here when Andrew came back, if he ever did. Logan already knew about what Andrew did, to an extent. I don't think Andrew would be alive if Logan knew the truth. He could barely keep his temper down around Andrew with the little that he knew.

He took a break from his rambling to look around. "Lynnie, where's _Andrew_?" He said the name with as much malice as me that I would have smiled if his question hadn't irritated me.

"I don't know. He's been gone for a few days. A business trip, maybe. Ask your dad."

He shook his head. "My dad sent me over to see what was going on."

"Oh, you know how he is. Leaves for a few days, comes back with a skank, they roll around like dogs and she leaves. Then he does it all over again. Same old, same old." I tried to hide the change in my voice with nonchalance and a smile, but the smile was forced and the nonchalance was a mesh layer. It covered the despondency but you could still see through it. And by the look on Logan's face, he wasn't buying it.

"Rysalyn," He started softly. "What's wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. You worry too much. Look, I'll go to our teacher tomorrow and ask if I can take the test. I'll feign I was out sick. You know I'm a great actress." And I was, but right now, my skills were failing me.

"Lynnie…" he took my hand, but I flinched and snatched it away. _Why did he have to take the bad one?_

He took my hand and examined it. It was slightly swollen, but not so visible that you could see it, if you were looking from far away. "What happened to your hand?" He looked up at me.

"Nothing, nothing, okay? I… I just closed a door on it. Not a big deal." My voice cracked. I was usually good at lying, but now I couldn't seem to find the right words.

His eyes were hard and disbelieving. Those emotions didn't belong on his sparkling blue eyes. "Did _he _do this?" His voice was quiet and his tone wasn't questioning but accusing, like he already knew the answer.

"Who?" I cocked my head and decided to play dumb. I hoped he would drop the subject but the only thing he dropped was my hand.

"You know who I'm talking about. Don't play stupid."

I hated the way he was talking to me. I don't like to be interrogated or distrusted. So I told him the truth. Just not all of it.

"No it wasn't him, I swear. He did something and I got angry, so I banged my hand on the table."

He still looked as if he didn't believe me. "What did he do?" It was a simple question, but it brought so many different emotions that I almost felt light-headed.

One of the most dominant feelings was anger. He kept on asking me questions that I didn't want to answer and it irritated me. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"Look. It's none of your business, okay? So you can just leave because I don't need a babysitter right now." I snapped at him, though I didn't mean to. _Wait! I didn't mean to say that! I hope he's not angry._

But by the look on his face, he was angry.

Though he did a good job of keeping it in. He didn't start yelling, though his voice was strained. "Rysalyn, what did he do?"

I sighed. I didn't want to argue with him, but if I didn't tell him fast, I would have to.

"Okay, you want to know what he did? I'll tell you."

He looked at me expectantly. I looked down.

"H-he raped me." My voice was so quiet that I barely heard it.

"What? I didn't hear you." He sounded a bit irritated.

"I said he raped me." My voice was louder but still a little inaudible.

Logan didn't say anything. I couldn't look at him, but after five minutes of silence, I got impatient and looked.

He was just staring at me, his face portraying no emotion or indication that he even heard me at all.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Logan? Hello? Anybody home?" I was about to knock on his head but he caught my wrist.

"When?" His voice was deathly quiet.

"Does it really matter when? I mean he did it, let's move on and forget about it." I really didn't want to talk about this.

Anger flashed on his face, marring his perfect features. "Move on? And forget?" His voice was rising. "Rysalyn, how can you move on when he fucking RAPED YOU AND SKIPPED TOWN? YOU CAN'T MOVE ON UNTIL YOU GET HIS ASS IN JAIL!"

Now it was my turn to yell. "I CAN FUCKING MOVE ON IF I WANT TO, BUT YOU YELLING IN MY DAMN EAR ISN'T GOING TO HELP! IF ALL YOU CAME HERE TO DO IS YELL AT ME THEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!" _Why am I yelling at him? I don't yell at Logan. Ever. And that's the second time I told him to leave. What is wrong with me?_

"YOU CAN'T JUST LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS! IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING, THEN I WILL!" With that, he turned around and headed for the door. I grabbed his shoulders and spun him to face me.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"I'M GOING TO GO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH SINCE YOU WON'T DO A DAMN THING!" He looked like he was serious. I couldn't let him go. If he went, he would get himself hurt… or worse.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU ARE GOING HOME AND YOU ARE NOT TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, or crazier than usual. "And what if I don't?" Oh, his voice lowered, good.

"There is no 'What if I don't'. You are not going to tell _anyone_. I mean it."

He just looked at me. "Just go. Now." And he left.

* * *

Soooo... Did y a like it? i know it was short but the next is going to be longer (Hopefully). I'll try to get it up by next weekend, but I'm testing at school and my beta has a job so we'll be busy this week.

P.S. Did you know that even if your amnesic you are still considered competent enough to stand trial? I find that that unfair if u ask me.


	3. Freedom

Sorry for taking so long to post but ... *scratches head* um... *fidgets* Yeah.. I got nothing, no excuse. I'M SORRY OK!

Anyway, i own nothing except for Rysalyn (which my friends say is the name of a drug but i think it's regalin, u know on those commercials where the dude says "If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with *insert disease I can't pronounce or spell* please call this number for a free consultation, blah blah blah." Yeah. So tell me if it's a drug or not. We're still arguing over it.) Umm... this author's note is getting too long, so to the story!

* * *

"_Adventure must start with running away from home."_

_-William Bolitho_

As I watched him leave, my face stayed hard but my heart softened and cracked in a place or two. I sighed and sat down my face in my hands. I don't even know how we started fighting. Logan was telling about the unimportant happenings of school life and just had to mention Andrew. I guess it all went downhill from there. _Andrew._ Everything that he did seemed to bring my life some sort of unfortunate. Maybe I should just leave. The leaving brought a smile to my face, but it could never be so. Then I thought, _why not?_ There were no shackles binding my hands nor were there chains at my feet, so why couldn't I leave. I wouldn't be depicted as weak for fleeing. Instead, I would be seen as triumphant for escaping his grasp. And the look on Andrew's face would be humorous when saw that I had left. My new revelation brought on a surge of energy and determination and I immediately wanted to start planning my escape right.

I got up and ran upstairs my towel almost flying off my body. I burst into Mother's closet throwing on the clothes I had laid out for myself earlier. I took a small tote bag from one of the hangers and thrust some clothes and undergarments into it, only putting what I absolutely needed. I was so busy with planning my escape that I almost forgot that I had just had my first fight with Lo-

_Logan._

I stopped short. If I left Andrew, I would also be leaving Logan, which would be easier said than done. As I made my realization, the feeling of determination left me, as I couldn't leave Logan. I just couldn't.

I just sat there for some time, thinking over my predicament. I wanted to stay for Logan, but I had to leave for myself. I didn't understand why I felt so torn, as I was usually a selfish being, always choosing the option that involved the most self-benefit and least amount of effort, but Logan brought out a new side of me. A side that was actually polite and compassionate to others, without having to be told to do so. He made me want to be a better person, or at least slightly less irritated at the world.

The choice between leaving and staying was a difficult one. It was either freedom and heartbreak or love and abuse. In each choice, I was rewarded, but I was also punished. But which reward was the greatest and which punishment was inferior to the other. Which choice could I live with, the freedom to be heartbroken or the toll of love? Which one would be the easiest? I had already justified that escaping Andrew would be a triumphant feat, but what about leaving Logan? What would he think of me? Would he understand need to leave or would he hate me for it?

_Or would he even care?_

As the thought passed through my mind, a wave of agony passed through my body. Of course, he cared he had to. If he didn't care then I was lost, a ship drifting out at sea. Without Logan, there was no Rysalyn. Ever since that day in the park when we were five, my life has been _Logan, Logan, Logan. _And I had hoped that his had been _Rysalyn, Rysalyn, Rysalyn. _But if that wasn't the case, then I had no reason to stay. If there was a chance that Logan didn't care, I would rather leave and be misled than stay and find out the truth. If there was a possibility that Logan might not love me back, I wouldn't be able to find out because I would be gone.

In the midst of my glum thinking, a voice of reason spoke up. _What is wrong with you? You have one fight and you think he doesn't care for you anymore. I thought you were supposed to be strong and independent. He loves you so get over yourself before you do something stupid._

Well that was harsh. And wrong. He doesn't love me anymore; I saw that in the way he looked at me before he left. I'll never forget it for the rest of my life. His eyes were so cold and hard. Instead of the sparkling blue orbs of ocean that I love, I saw rock hard sapphire, something I have never seen before. At least directed towards me. He has never been that angry with me.

_So that's it? You're just going to leave knowing full and well that he still loves you and that you're being completely absurd? _The voice of reason snapped at me.

"Yep," I answered aloud.

Having made that decision, I resumed packing. Since there wasn't much to pack, I finished in no time. I was getting ready to leave when I realized something. _I have no money._ How was I supposed to accomplish my stealthy escape without any money? I had no idea where Andrew kept it, as he was the one that handled all monetary affairs. _I suppose he might keep some in his room._

I walked upstairs, but when I got to Andrew's room, I hesitated. This used to be Mother and Andrew's room and the last time I had been in here was about nine years ago. When I had nightmares, I used to come in and ask if I could sleep between them. Of course, I never told them that. Instead, I would say things like 'I was cold' or 'I don't like my room'. Even back then, I didn't like to show my weaknesses to anyone, not even my parents.

However, I remembered I wasn't eight anymore and there was no happy family. No mommy who would love me and no daddy to hold my hand. Sad isn't it? I was running away when or even if Andrew was coming back, so I had to make this quick.

I turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, expecting to find chaos and clutter everywhere, but instead I was met with perfect order. Everything had a place. There were no stray papers, nor were there pieces of clothing on the floor. No pencils were strewn across his desk and no books were out of the shelf.

_Ugh. He's neater than me. Then again, everyone was neater than me. _The only person who came close to matching my clutter was Lo-.

_Stop. _I told myself.

I threw that thought in my mental trash bin. I didn't want to think of him now or ever from this point on.

I walked further into the room, looking for a place to start y search. I decided that under his bed would be a good place to start. I got my hands and knees and stuck my head under the bed.

When I saw what I saw under there, it made me wish I had never even entered the room. Despite his completely clean room, under Andrew's bed was a disgusting mess. That wouldn't have fazed me, seeing, as my room was no better. But what the mess was made of was what made me uneasy.

The whole under of the bed was littered with provocative lingerie. I knew he was a man-whore but this was just disgusting considering the fact that he never brought home the same woman twice. There had to be at least 50 sets of lingerie down here.

I tentatively sent my hand under the bed the bed, searching for anything that felt like money. Instead, I felt lots of _other _things. Other silky things.

I scooted further in, to get a better look, but the attempt was in vain, as my vision kept getting cut off by the various provocative items that kept finding their way into my face.

_Ugh, does he ever clean this place out? _I though disdainfully.

I had just about given up when I finally felt a piece of fabric. I almost let it go when I realized it wasn't silky or lacey like the others had been. It felt somewhat rough. I pulled it out and saw that it was a lumpy bag.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to open it or not, but I had no choice. It could have been the money and if I didn't open it, I would be broke. I opened it hesitantly and looked inside.

I sighed with relief when I saw that the bag's only content was money. I didn't want to count so I decided to take it all. I emptied the contents of my tote, replaced it with money and put my stuff back in. My bag was overflowing, but it didn't matter because I had all I needed to leave and never come back.

I walked downstairs and got ready to leave. I almost opened the door when I realized I had nowhere to go. I walked back to the kitchen and plopped down on one of the wooden chairs. I sighed heavily frustrated. _Why didn't I think this through? What did I expect? To run off into the night never to be seen or heard of again? _I felt like smacking myself.

I banged my head on the kitchen table, face down. _Ow. _There was nowhere I could go. If I went off and stayed on my own, I would get myself killed. Everyone I knew would probably send me back and tell Andrew if he came back. No aunts or uncles. No one except Lo-.

No one except no one.

Well... maybe there was someone. I think Andrew had a brother. _What was his name? Ummmm… Charles!_

Uncle Charles! I lifted my head, as a flicker of hope went through me. That was until I remembered that Uncle Charles had been drafted in the war. The little flicker died and I dropped my head on the table again.

But it came back because I remembered he had a wife, my step-aunt Esme. I tried to bring up any memories of her to see if she was the kind of person to let me stay with her. The only thing I could remember was that she taught kindergarten at the local schoolhouse. She also volunteered at the soup kitchen so she must be a decent cook. And I think she was Logan's mother's little sister. Maybe.

If she can handle being around little children and helping people all day long, then surly she would be nice enough to let me stay with her, right?

Now that I actually had somewhere to go, I felt empowered. I could finally leave and never comeback. I could be _free._ Of course, I wouldn't stay at Esme's house forever. I'm not daft, you know, I've though this out. Kind of. Going to Esme would just be step one. I needed a place to figure where I would go from there and I sure as hell couldn't do it here.

I got up and picked up my bag. I looked out the window and saw that it was still afternoon. I couldn't leave now; people would see me and alert someone who had someone who had some sort of authority over me. _Then again, no one had any realistic authority over me. At least, no adult did._ I frowned at the thought because I knew there was one person that I listened to. One person who could bend my will. One person who cared. But I had pushed them away and they probably stopped caring. Just the thought of our broken bond made me want to stay, so we could fix it, but then I remembered his cold blue eyes and staying didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

I sighed. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about _him_ anymore. I'm leaving. A new chapter in my story, another leaf to be overturned. No time for the past.

Since I couldn't leave, I sat in front of the window and waited. It reminded me of the time I spent in the closet because the only sign of time passing was the window

So I sat there. And I waited.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.

All this sitting and waiting was boring, but darkness had come, so I didn't have to wait any longer._ It's time to leave. _I thought to myself semi-excited.

I got up and gathered my little things, making sure nothing had fallen out. I contemplated on eating before I left, but I knew whatever I ate wouldn't hold a candle to Esme's cooking, so I didn't eat.

I opened the door and stepped into the night.

* * *

The next chapter should be up quick-like, i just gotta get off the sofa (who says that anymore lol :P) and type it up. Then post it and you can read it, if you choose to do so, which i hope you will.


	4. Esme

I had to have been walking for about two hours when my stomach began to grumble and my legs began to ache. _I knew I should've eaten something before I left_, I scolded myself. _And since when did Aunt Esme's house get so far away?_

I sighed heavily and sat down on the sidewalk. My clothes were dirty, I was hungry, I was tired, and I was _definitely_ lost. _I should have stayed home. I could be eating something or falling asleep right now._

But I suddenly felt a surge of energy. _I shouldn't be thinking like this._

I stood up and brushed myself off. _You are not weak. So stop whining and walk, because if you don't, Andrew will have won, and this all will have been for nothing._

I picked up my stuff and stalked off in no particular direction. _Maybe if I just walk around aimlessly, I'll get there. Like they say, all roads lead to Rome. Or maybe it was home… but if it was Rome, that wouldn't make sense, because I don't want to get to Rome, or home, I'm just trying to get to my step-aunt's house._

Since I was talking to myself and not watching where I was going, I bumped into a tree. I fell on my butt and looked around to see if anyone had seen. But, of course, nobody did. Because everybody was in their beds and asleep, not walking around with no direction to an aunt who doesn't even know they're coming and will probably not even take them in. But whatever.

When I actually took in my surroundings, I realized I was in front of a grand house. Looking closer, I realized that it was Aunt Esme's. I almost cried out in relief. I don't know how I missed it, the place was huge. _I guess all roads lead to Aunt Esme._

I walked towards the house, but when I saw smoke rising, I stopped in alarm. _Great. Just my luck that once I get to the house it sets on fire._

But then I saw where the smoke was coming from. I was just a chimney. I laughed at myself for getting so worked up over nothing.

I ran toward the house, not wasting any time. I saw that the lights were on, so at least someone was home. I banged the huge knocked on the door as hard as I could.

After knocking for about 5 minutes, I gave up, deciding that no one was there after all. I turned around and slid down the door in defeat.

I sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what to do next, when the door suddenly opened and I found myself falling towards the hard tiled floor. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt two small hands catching my head.

I opened my eyes to Aunt Esme's worried expression.

"Rysalyn! What are you doing here?" Her tone was worried, but her voice was groggy. She must have just gotten out of bed, because her hair was slightly askew, and even though her eyes were alert with worry, I could also see that she was fighting to keep them open.

"Just dropping by," I said nonchalantly while getting up and walking further into the house, leaving Esme dumbstruck at the door.

She stood there for a moment, and then followed me in. I stood in the hallway admiring one of the paintings. It was an original, by who I didn't know or care. It was an abstract, with lots of swirls and unknown shapes going all over the place, but somehow, everything fit together, and it almost had a harmonious feel to it.

Esme looked me over, taking in my appearance. Her face was disapproving, but then again, everyone's is when they are thinking about me.

"Rysalyn. What happened to you?" Her voice was distressed. I guess she had good reason to be, because I was completely drenched from head to toe, and was leaving a large puddle on the hardwood floor where I was standing._ That will probably damage the flooring._ My clothes were also ripped in a few places, from the times the branches caught me.

"Um… I wanted to come visit you?" It came out as a question, because I wasn't sure if she was going to believe me.

"And?" She asked. She looked like she didn't believe the story, but like she didn't care either.

"And nothing. Can't I come visit my dear step-aunt once in a while?" I put on my most innocent face.

She smiled wearily. "Of course you can, dear, but what about Andrew? Does he know that you're here?"

"Well…" I really didn't want to answer that. I just wanted to go to sleep. "Andrew hasn't been home for some time."

She looked at me apologetically, as if she was sorry for asking. She knew about Andrew's… sexual habits and didn't approve at all. "Oh well, you can stay here with me until he comes back."

"Thank you, Auntie Esme," I said gratefully, my smile sincere. She put her arm around my shoulders and led me upstairs. "Why don't you take a shower, and I'll lay out some clothes for you in the guest room. Okay?"

I nodded. When she finished showing me where everything was in the guestroom, she left to give me some privacy.

It felt so peaceful to hear the splashing as the water hit my skin, and to see the dirt wash off me, leaving me feeling clean and refreshed.

Once I was done, I wrapped myself in the towel Esme had left out for me and went to the guestroom to put on the nightwear that Esme had left for me.

After I got dressed, I went downstairs to find Esme in the kitchen making some tea for me.

"Esme, you don't have to make anything for me. You should go back to bed. I've bothered you enough." I was touched be her kindness, but I didn't want her to take care of me. I just needed a place to stay. No need to include room service and a maid.

She waved me off. "Oh, it's nothing. No trouble at all."

I went into the living room and sat down, but I felt uncomfortable with all the attention she was giving me. I wasn't used to getting attention. At least, not this kind. Boy's ogled me and girl's hated me, but I had rarely ever been loved or cared about.

Esme brought my tea and sat in front of me. "Is there anything else you need me to get for you?" She asked with a smile, as if she got a thrill from taking care of me.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I felt bad for disappointing her, and even worse when her smile dropped.

"Well, if you need anything, just wake me up. I won't mind."

I smiled. "Okay. Goodnight, Esme."

She kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight."

I had just finished my tea, when Esme poked her head back in the room. "Are you sure you don't need anything? Blankets, pillows, anything at all?"

I sighed and got up. "Actually, I'm done. I was just about to wash my cup." I walked to the kitchen, but Esme got in front of me. She tried to take the cup, but I wouldn't let her.

"It's okay, honey. You just go to bed and I'll wash this for you." She was still trying to take the cup from me.

Her hospitality was amusing. "Esme," I laughed, "go to bed. Now. It's midnight, and I've bothered you enough." I pointed to the stairs, "Go."

She sighed and dropped her hands. "Alright, if you're sure you're okay then I'll just go to bed. Goodnight, Rysalyn." She turned around and trudged up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I didn't understand why she got so much pleasure from helping people. She was around small children all day, and it didn't seem to faze her. It would've annoyed the hell out of me, all those ignorant kids bothering me with their useless disputes. Though, Esme seemed to enjoy it, so it must not be that bad.

Finally, I went upstairs after washing the cup, and got ready for bed.


	5. Welcome Home

I was sitting on Esme's porch, thinking.

It had been two weeks since I'd come to Esme's house. I was surprised that no one had come get me. Though Esme did live on the very far edge of town where almost no one ever went. Staying with Esme had changed me in a way. I felt a kind a kind of peace that I don't think I had ever felt in my life. The closest I had ever come to that was with Logan, but even then, there was always something to hide.

With Esme, there was no one to hide from. The way she listened to me, as if she cared about what I had to say. And when I broke down in her arms, she had held me and patted my hair, just like my mother would have done if she had been here. It made me cry even harder, knowing that someone cared, that someone wanted to know what was wrong and make it better.

I was surprised that I had even let her comfort me. Normally, I would have pushed her away, trying to hide the pain. I never really had any friends, just admirers, haters, and Logan, reason being that I didn't like to let people in. I didn't like to let people know me, the real me.

I was about to go in, when I saw a cloud of dust raising in the distance. My throat tightened as I thought the worst: _He had found me._

I ran into the house locking the door on the way in and looked out through the curtained window. I made sure that I only pulled back the curtains as little as possible, so that whoever was out there didn't see me.

As I squinted, I could see the faint outline of a large truck. The noise was deafening, even from inside the house. As the truck got closer, I could see that it was a deep green color. Army green. This could only mean one thing.

_Charles._

Charles, Andrew's younger brother and Esme's husband, who had been drafted two years ago. Either a general was here to say he'd been declared M.I.A., or he was coming back. I hoped it was the former because Esme and I had been perfectly fine on our own and didn't need anyone disturbing our peace, though Esme might be happy since she hasn't seen her husband in two years.

The truck had stopped in front of the house and a tall man got out. I wasn't able to see his face right away because it was turned to the truck, probably saying goodbye to his army mates. As he turned around and started walking up the winding driveway, I was proven correct of my suspicion.

It was Charles, but his strong resemblance to Andrew struck me frozen with fear. Same long nose, strong jaw, and pointed chin that had ruined my life so completely. My subconscious started flashing me back to that horrible time when Andrew…

But I stopped the thought. I wasn't going to let Andrew control me, let alone from a distance. Besides Charles couldn't be so bad if Esme had married him, right?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Charles knocking on the door. Esme was at her soup kitchen, helping the needy as always, so I had to open it.

I walked slowly to the door, dreading every second of it.

"Hi, Uncle Charles."


End file.
